


your warmth still fills my hands

by TheEnlightenment



Series: RavHee Relationship [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied LeeOn/XiDo, Keonhee Takes Noone's Shit, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Youngjo is Insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnlightenment/pseuds/TheEnlightenment
Summary: Youngjo doesn't come back to the dorm. Keonhee goes to find him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Keonhee
Series: RavHee Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049939
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	your warmth still fills my hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeLame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeLame/gifts).



> I remembered you wanted RavHee snuggles/cuddles and I wanted to write this for you cause you're an awesome friend and make me have brighter days. Thank you! I hope you enjoy, it's a lot more than cuddles but I hope that's okay.

Youngjo is exhausted. He’s spent twelve hours straight recording and reworking a new solo cover for his Soundcloud, a product of love for To Moons, and while it would be satisfying at the end - it feels hellish at present. He stretches in his leather chair, yawning and avoids looking at the time on his lower right corner of the screen that definitely does  _ not  _ read half past three in the morning. He checks his phone, liking selfies Leedo and Xion posted together on the ONEUS official account with his personal and smiling to himself. After fifteen minutes of scrolling, he resolves to get back to work no matter how much sleep is tugging at him but then he hears a knock on the door. He’s about to panic, thinking he missed some schedule the managers hadn’t reminded him of  _ for once  _ when he sees a familiar honey tuft of hair poking through.    


“ Why are you awake, Keonhee?” He asks, his voice breaking and sounding rough from lack of use. He flushes, looking deeper into his computer screen as if he could pull some kind of dignity from it.    


“Because you are.” Keonhee sighs, sitting down on the tiny, thread couch beside the work station. “You’ve been here since lunch, you know.” He gazes at Youngjo with worried eyes. _Since lunch?_   


“No, it’s only been -”    


“You’ve been here for fifteen hours, Youngjo. I would know because I kept waiting for you to come home.” Youngjo’s breath escapes maybe a little too fast at the confession, but he’s not shy about it. It’s nice to hear someone’s waiting for you on a rough night. 

“Oh.” He scrolls through the tracks on his drive, looking for something but not really. His heart is beating a little bit fast, the stress of idol life bearing down on it and hearing a pretty boy tell him he’s waiting for him isn’t the least effective news. “Is there something wrong?”    


“Yeah.” Keonhee sighs, standing and putting his slender fingers on Youngjo’s shoulder. “I’m worried this guy I know might die in the studio one day, while I’m at home unable to sleep from worry and the cold.” When Youngjo looks at him, Keonhee’s brows are furrowed and his lips are almost downturned in a frown. He’s exaggerating but Youngjo knows he’s genuinely worried about him, and he isn’t heartless. He saves all progress, closes all applications and turns off the computer. Keonhee watches him the entire time, then he stands and holds his hand. He’s always liked Keonhee’s hands, they’re pretty. Maybe not as much as Dongmyeon’s but pretty enough to have Youngjo thinking about them at times he doesn’t need to be. “What are you working yourself so hard for? We’re doing great.”    


“Success is fleeting.” Youngjo doesn’t want to go into it. He just wants to lie down and forget everything for a moment.

“Jo-” Keonhee half whispers, reaching out to caress his cheek and Youngjo nuzzles into it. The contact is comforting, he’s always felt at peace with Keonhee around. “Don’t do everything on your own.” Youngjo walks away, a conversation he isn’t’ willing to have at this time burying itself deeper and deeper into his heart and probably Keonhee’s too but they both will it away for the night. “Alright, home and off to bed you go. I’ve come to pick you up.”    


“Thanks, Hee.” Youngjo doesn’t have to say anything more than that for Keonhee to know it’s a gratitude for a lot more than a chaperone back home.    
  


It’s four in the morning by the time they get back, and Youngjo all but crawls through the door. Everyone else already asleep, they tiptoe their way to their rooms. With RBW doing so well, they all have their own except for Leedo and Xion but those two have never minded for reasons that no one really questions. Youngjo falls into the silence with relief, but there’s a loneliness radiating around the dark room and his mind refuses to shut off and rest. He’s about to get up again to get his laptop or scroll through his phone when his door opens and that same head peeks in. Youngjo lifts his head to show he’s awake and listens to Keonhee’s shuffling over to his bedside.    


“I swear I’ve been trying to sleep.” Youngjo starts to defend himself right away, but is suddenly thrown off by the fact that Keonhee seems to just be standing there. Almost  _ shyly _ and he sees him fidgeting. He sits up, turning on the bedside lamp, reaching out to grasp the ends of his left hand’s fingers - just enough to show he’s there if he needs it but not enough to scare him away. “What’s wrong, Hee?”    


“I just,” Keonhee pauses, looking down at their hands “I’m cold. I can’t sleep when I’m cold.”    


“I’ve got some more blankets-” Youngjo starts to move and Keonhee grabs onto his hand tightly. He looks back at him, worried and a little bit whipped. Keonhee is a pretty man, his eyes expressive and wide and lips that look soft. Lips that Youngjo might want to try touching himself one day, but he hasn’t explored that quite yet - afraid of breaking any dynamics.    


“Can you just,” Keonhee takes a deep breath, collecting himself for something Youngjo has no idea is coming but he’d do anything so he doesn’t understand why he’s so scared, “just hold me? I don’t need blankets.” Something clicks in Youngjo’s mind, the loneliness evaporating slowly as his brain cells work hard to bring him to the thought that maybe he isn’t the only one hiding feelings. He looks at Keonhee with wide eyes, a flush spreading across both their cheeks.    


“You mean like-”   


“Oh, for Christ’s sake! I just want to cuddle with someone. I’m fucking lonely.” Keonhee whisper yells out of frustration. Youngjo is so slow for someone so constantly thirsty, he thinks to himself and then almost groans at the thought that he’s attracted to it anyway. He’s attracted to everything about Youngjo, has been since that first day he walked into the practice room as a trainee. The man is slow with feelings, but a genius in all else, kind and handsome even if he flaunts it off a bit much sometimes. Keonhee knows it’s false confidence to gain real confidence, they talked about it once over too many bottles of soju the night Keonhee almost spilled his guts about wanting to kiss him all the damn time. He wishes he had, this is a lot more awkward and then he sees it. The hurt in Youngjo’s eyes, overthinking what he said because of course he would. He takes another step forward, hoping he can push him enough. “With you.”    


“It’s okay, I get it. We all get lonely. It gets too much. I don’t mind. We can-” Youngjo starts reasoning too much like he always does when he’s talking himself down from something that scares him. Keonhee has picked up on all his habits by now. He wonders if Youngjo can do the same. He’s not as slow as him, knows that Youngjo is at least attracted to him but the man is too damn horny for Keonhee to know if he’s just a pretty face to him. He’s not in love, it’s just a crush, so it doesn’t hurt him to think of it turning out that way but he doesn’t just want a tryst. He wants a partner, someone to hide away with when things get too bad with their schedules or hate comments or the scary endless passage of time. 

“Jo.” He steps into his personal space, he could kiss him now if he was brave enough to risk all that first, but he’s also not one to make the first move anyway. He wants Youngjo to say he wants him, wants them. “With you. Not Hwanwoong, not some other man, not Brad Pitt.”    


“I mean Brad would be nice.” Youngjo chuckles nervously. Keonhee’s losing hope at him biting, maybe he doesn’t want to risk the group. Maybe Keonhee read him all wrong and he’s not actually interested. “I’d like to.” Youngjo continues, whispering even though there isn’t really any need, probably more for his own nerves. 

“I’d like to hold you.” Keonhee’s heart speeds up, his blush gets deeper and he walks over to climb into the far side of Youngjo’s bed. He doesn’t like to be at the edge, he might fall off. He climbs under the covers and waits with eyes closed tight, hoping he hasn’t made a fool of himself and Youngjo will follow through. It’s the longest three seconds of his life before he feels the bed dip and the warmth of Youngjo’s sturdy body against him. He feels his nose nuzzle into his hair and strong arms wrap around his waist. His eyes snap open. “Is this okay?” 

“I like you.”    


“Not what I asked.”    


“Shut up. I hate you so much. Why can’t you just-” They’re so close but without a confession back, Keonhee still feels miles away from Youngjo. His emotions are a mess and he realizes he wants this to be more than one night, more than body warmth, just  _ more  _ . He feels Youngjo’s lips on his shoulder, soft and plush. He pecks the bare skin so gently, so carefully, but it still doesn’t mean enough. Physical intimacy was common among them all, he’d seen Hwanwoong kiss Seoho’s neck once just to play around, though whether that was an excuse he still doesn’t know. All he knows is he needs Youngjo to say something.    


“I’m scared.” It’s not what he wanted to hear but he gets it. He hums and tries to will away a lump collecting in his throat as it all seems to come to a point where he’s about to get his heart broken. He should have stayed home, never picked up this stupid stray cat of a man from the studio at all. “I’m scared I’ll ruin something if I act like this.” Another peck against the juncture of his neck, it feels nice but Keonhee is barely paying attention. “I’m scared I can’t be good for you.”    


“What are you talking about?” He holds himself up on his elbows, staring down at Youngjo incredulously. 

“I’m awkward, Hee. I’m not that good looking and I’m such a mess. I mean you could -”    


“If you’re about to tell me that I could do better, I’ll bite you harder than Xion’s ever done.” Keonhee narrows his eyes at him. “You don’t get to tell me who I deserve to like. I already know I’m a catch. I know that you’re so hot I can’t stop staring during practice, and I know that no matter how messy you get I want to be there to help clean everything up. Why do you always think you have to do everything alone, Youngjo?”

“If I do it alone, no one else has to get hurt.” Youngjo’s sitting up, head lowered into his hands now. Keonhee rubs his back, coos at him and his anxieties.    


“We’re a team. Us, ONEUS. We do everything together.”    


“I know.” He looks at Keonhee again, his eyes softening. “You worry about me so much, don’t you?”    


“No, I enjoy staying up until ungodly hours waiting for you to get back.” He huffs, then smiles at him. “Yes. I worry about you, so do me a favor and give me less to worry about.”    


“Can I kiss you?” Youngjo breathes out. Keonhee doesn’t answer with words, just moves forward to do it. Their lips touch so slightly, so softly, just as if Youngjo was kissing his shoulder again but the sparks are electric. They’re not seeing stars but there’s two years worth of tension in that tiny peck floating around and away. They don’t want to go further than that for now, not what they’re here for in the first place. They smile at each other and lie back down, Youngjo turns off the light on the way. Keonhee is taller than Youngjo, but he wants to be cuddled and Youngjo doesn’t mind adjusting. He holds Keonhee’s waist again, fingers grazing his rib cage and lips in his hair again.   


“I really love this color on you.” Youngjo whispers.    


“Go to sleep.” Keonhee grumbles, finally feeling content and warm, sleep threatening to take him away. He focuses on the position of their intertwined legs and Youngjo’s other hand brushing his hair back - seemingly observing his face in the dark. He dreams about it being like this for a long time to himself, when he hears a really quiet few words and drifts away smiling.    


“I like you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Smee was in on it.


End file.
